To Be A Prince, But Love A Servant
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Axel is a prince; he gets a very‘special’ servant. Akurokuness ensuess!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy: So, I know I start a lot of stories

Lucy: So, I know I start a lot of stories. They will hopefully all get finished….eventually! Please, just bear with me!

Description: Axel is a prince; he gets a very 'special' servant.

Disclaimer: Own Kingdom Hearts II I Don't!

"Talking''

'**Memories'**

'_Thinking__'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO-Page break_

_Chapter I:_

"_Prince Axel, please pay attention!" A young man with bleu hair yelled._

"_Sorry Zexion." The redhead replied sheepishly._

"_My prince! Your parents wish to see you immediately." A young redheaded girl said quietly._

"_Oh…okay. I'll be there immediately." Axel replied rolling his eyes._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

"_You wished to see me?" Axel asked his parents, the king and queen of Maldova._

_He was surprised to see a short blonde beside his mothers' chair._

"_This is your new personal servant." His mother, Queen Arial, said softly._

"_Boy. Go over to him now." Axel's father, King Era, commanded loudly._

_The boy walked over to where Axel stood in the sunlight of the window._

_Axel was surprised to see the boy, was actually about 18, with a spectral countenance. _

_His blonde hair spiked to one side and then fell to his shoulder blades. His big eyes were a bright icy bleu, and he came to about Axel's shoulders._

_What surprised Axel most though, were the extremely large blonde and bleu cat/rabbit ears (I) on the sides of his head and tail swishing behind him._

_The boy looked at Axel with a scowl._

"_Bow to him now servant." Era's voice boomed. _

_The teen kneeled in front of Axel._

"_You may do with him as you please my prince." Era replied waving the two away._

_Axel looked away with a hurt look on his face hoping no one caught it._

_Arial saw the look on her only son's face, and felt immediately sad._

_Axel beckoned for the blonde to follow him._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_  
"I am Axel. And you are?" Axel asked when they were far enough away from the throne room._

"_Roxas. But, what's it matter?"_

"Because I would like to know what too address you by." Axel merely replied looking down at the teen beside him.

Roxas' eyes became shadowed as he replied, "I am but a lowly servant. Nothing more. Much less another name to remember. You may call me what you wish my prince."

"Nay. You are a person too. What matter is it of your rank?" Axel asked placing his hand on Roxas' arm.

"W-what are you doing?" Roxas asked looking up at Axel.

"Duh. I'm acting as though you're an escort." Axel said with a laugh.

Roxas smiled a bit and raised his arm.

"Yes! That's more like it!" Axel exclaimed.

The pair got many strange looks, many because Axel was touching a servant, but more because of the strange appendages on Roxas.

"Well, this is my prison-I mean room" Axel said sarcastically, opening the door to his room.

"And just where have you been!?"

'_Oh gods….No!!_''

Lucy: So? I know, it's short. But, I didn't know of anything else to write at the time!

Oh right!

(I)

Think of Ryo-oki's ears, from Tenchi Muyo. I'll get the link for a pic a her shortly….I hopeses…. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy: Well, Chapter II is here

Lucy: Well, Chapter II is here!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II Own I Do Not.

"Where have you been Axel?!" A blonde woman with antani like bangs screamed.

"I was summoned by my parents. My apologies." Axel replied suddenly feeling very tired.

"Who is that behind you?" She asked curiously.

"This is Roxas. He is my personal servant as of today. I hope you feel welcome." Axel said, addressing his last sentence to the small blonde.

"I am Larxene Miashie Machiavelli. The future queen; and Axel's fiancé." Larxene replied sweetly.

"Lady Larxene." Roxas replied bowing politely.

"Yes well, Axel, we need to speak about the wedding love." Larxene said.

"Not now Larxene! I'm exhausted. Maybe tomorrow." Axel said yawning loudly.

"Fine. Bye my love!" Larxene said dramatically, kissing Axel.

'_GROSS!!_' Axel thought forcing a smile to his face.

"I will send for you."

"Alright. Bye my love….and Roxas." Larxene said walking out.

"Would you like for me to leave master?" Roxas asked, looking at the ground his eyes shadowed, as Axel removed his shirt.

Axel noticed his new servant's tentative behavior, and sat down in front of him.

He gently grabbed Roxas' chin then raised his' head.

"You don't always have to hide Roxas. I'm here to help you. I want you to talk to me." Axel replied still holding the teen's chin lightly.

"M-master…" Roxas stumbled shaking.

"Roxas. Have you…been raped?" Axel asked, his eyes revealing how serious he was.

"Y-yes…a few years back." Roxas said looking away, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Roxas. Please don't cry." Axel said pulling the blonde into an embrace.

'_Why? Why is he doing this? He shouldn't care! I'm just a lowly servant! This is so wrong!_' Roxas thought leaning into the embrace with realization.

'_Poor Roxas. He's been through so much. It's easy for even me too see. But, what can I do to help him?_' Axel thought still holding the younger.

"Master. Why are you holding me?"

Axel looked down and saw Roxas looking up at him in confusion.

"Because you were crying. And because I want to be your friend. It's Axel. Not master or Prince. Got it memorized?" Axel asked smiling at the teen's quiet laughter.

"That's what I want to hear from you! Laughter!" Axel exclaimed standing up and spinning Roxas around in a circle grasping his waist so as to not loose his grip.

"Master! I mean, Axel, please! Put me down!" Roxas exclaimed shrilly.

"Aw. No fun." Axel pouted, putting Roxas down gently, still smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Axel was going down to dinner with his parents and Larxene 3 months later when he first heard the rumors.

"Have you seen the new servant around here?"

"Yeah. I heard he got assigned to be the princes personal servant."

"No way! I've been training for 6 years to be his maid!"

"Ladies. Is it Roxas you are referring to in your lovely conversation?" Axel asked with a smile worthy of a vampire.

"Um….No sir!" One maid, a redhead with green eyes replied.

"Well then ladies, who pray tell, is it that you are speaking so lowly about? For the only personal servant of mine, is Roxas Song." Axel replied smirking at the maids' discomfort.

"We are truly sorry Prince!" The other maid, a blonde with green eyes as well squeaked.

"Thank-you Nataralie. For your apology. Natsumi, you could honestly learn a thing or two from Nataralie." Axel replied straightening his posture, and walking away with a smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Axel! How lovely to see you my love!" Larxene squealed kissing Axel.

"Isn't that just lovely Arial?" Era asked his wife, blind to Axel's discomfort.

"No. It's not lovely my dear. He's obviously completely tormented." Arial said quietly.

"What ever do you mean my wife?!" Era exclaimed quietly.

"He doesn't want to marry her! He doesn't love her!" Arial yelled loudly.

"Axel! Here this instant!" Era yelled, his voice booming throughout the dinning hall.

"Yes Father?" Axel asked stepping up to his father.

"Is what your mother says true?" Era asked.

"Father? I don't follow. What has mother insinuated?"

"That you do not love your fiancé?"

"Oh. No. I do not. I personally wish she would just leave me alone. I never wanted her in the first place. She has been forcing herself upon me since she was of age enough to have a crush." Axel explained, his father bristling with every word.

"How dare you go against my wishes!"  
"No! I'm tired of living a lie! I can't marry her! I do not love Larxene! I can not learn to love her! I will not ever love her! I hate her!!" Axel yelled calmly walking out of the dinning hall, Roxas meeting him by the door.

"Master? What is the matter?" He asked his ears drooping in worry.

"It's nothing. Just a disagreement. I do not approve of my fiancé. I want nothing to do with her or her advances, or worst of all, her disgusting kisses!" Axel exclaimed quietly.

Roxas looked at Axel before taking Axel's hand in his.

"Come here. Have you ever seen the outside of the castle and taken time to really look at it?"

"Huh?"

"Just trust me. It's quite calming. If you're in the proper spot." Roxas said smiling, while leading Axel into the garden of the castle.

The flowers were in full bloom, being it in early June. Axel looked around with a gawking expression.

"I've never noticed that the garden held such beauty." He said quietly looking around in awe.

'_I hoped it would work. He's like a small child. He's mesmerized. I was hopping to take his mind off of unpleasant things for now._' Roxas thought, smiling at the older male as he looked around the garden in wonder.

Roxas couldn't contain the small laugh that emerged when Axel fell into a bush and scattered the petals all over.

"And you're laughing why?" Axel asked blowing a petal off his nose.

"No reason." Roxas said extending a hand to help Axel up.

"Thank you." Axel replied taking the offered hand.

When he was standing, he brought Roxas to lean against his chest.

"Axel?" Roxas asked confused by the prince's actions.

"Shh. Just let me hold you for a short while. Please." Axel replied quietly closing his eyes pulling Roxas closer to him.

'I like holding him. This is wrong. But yet, it feels so right. What would you do Reno?'

"Axel, we shouldn't be standing like this outside." Roxas said quietly.

"I care not what they say. Let them talk. You are always with me are you not?" Axel asked looking down at the teen.

"Yes but…I understand your wishes." Roxas said, his voice wavering a bit with fear.

"Roxas? No. I'm not holding you to rape you. You need not worry love. I won't hurt you. I haven't it in me to do so." Axel smiled, his words bringing a blush to Roxas' cheeks.

'He called me love…What's it mean?' Roxas thought feeling his cheeks heat up at Axel's words.

"Roxas, would you look up for me?" Axel asked quietly.

"Yes-" Roxas was cut off by a gentle kiss delivered by Axel.

"I'm…sorry. That was entirely horrible of me! Please forgive me Roxas!"

"But, you're not sorry. Are you?" Roxas asked his head cocked to the side.

"No…not really. I'm not sorry." Axel replied looking away.

"Neither am i." Roxas said in a voice like a ghostly whisper.

Axel didn't have time to contemplate what he meant by his words before Roxas' lips were on his again.

Axel turner a previously innocent kiss, into a fierce kiss filled with pent up passion and longing.

What the two were not aware of however was that someone was watching, his green eyes alight with delight and pleasure at the scene.

"Dear Axel, please be happy. Roxas, make him so. Please. That's all I ask of you both." The figure said before walking away from the window.

Lucy: Who was it at the window? Spur of the moment chapter! I just got around to finishing it! Lol. Sorry if anyone was waiting, I doubt it but hey! You never know! Lol. Anyway, any one who can tell me who it is will get a cookie with a different chibi AkuRoku picture on it! (drawn by me of course, but with your name here on it no two will be alike!)

Flames welcome, not only do they feed Demyx and Axel, but they make the reviews look higher.

Reviews welcomed as well! They feed Marluxia and Zexion! Feed the chibi's reviewers and flamers!

See you in the next chapter! Okay I love you! Bye-Bye!


End file.
